


Mistakes were made...

by Yunki_Namjun



Category: GOT7
Genre: Accidental Plot, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Kidnapping, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Funny, Humor, Hurt, I'm Going to Hell, Inappropriate Humor, Kidnapping, Major Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunki_Namjun/pseuds/Yunki_Namjun
Summary: Three people wanting to idols so badly, attempt to kidnap Park Jinyoung, CEO of Jyp entertainment, and force him to make them idols. However they accidentally kidnap a member of Got7 instead.
Kudos: 11





	1. And now this:

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Please don't kidnap any CEOs. They will not make you idols. The characters shown attempting kidnapping are stupid.

It was a beautiful day in Cheongdam-dong. The sky was clear and blue, birds were singing a lovely song, and three teenagers were screaming and fighting while one was holding a piece of paper.

"We wouldn't have been rejected by cube entertainment if you had listened to me!" The shortest of the trio yelled while cleaning his glasses. "I mean Sochun-Hyung, you're wearing a shirt with a BT21 character, maybe they didn't want to be reminded of a more successful company."

"Tata is cool and you know it!" The tallest and heaviest yelled, "How do you know you weren't rejected for being small, Minsu?" Minsu reached for his throat with death in his eyes. "Sorry, Sorry, Sorry. 165 centimeters is very tall. Please don't kill me!"

"Oppas! Stop!" The only girl of the trio pulled them apart. "Fighting isn't making Cube accept us. Sochun-Oppa, check the list for companies we haven't auditioned for."

"Oh, right, I'm on it, Sohyon." Sochun looked a the paper in his hand. 

"Hmm, I need to cross Cube, Hm, oh, I guess we could..."

"Well!?" Minsu and Sohyon shook with anticipation.

"We have auditioned for literally every single company." Sochun showed the paper to the two, a list of every Kpop company, with a line crossing out every line

"What." Minsu squeaked. "So we spent 2 years auditioning for all the companies, and got rejected by all of them!"

"Seems like that." Sochun shrugged while Sohyon read the list. "But I have an idea." He led them to a dark abandoned alleyway. "So guys know how the CEO of companies make all the decisions, right?"

"Right." Sohyon nodded "So all we have to do convince a CEO to let us in."

"You brought us into a dirty alley to tell us this?" Minsu cleaned his glasses again.

"No, no, no. I brought here to tell you how we're going convince the CEO to let us in." Sochun stood on a box he found to fully grab their attention, "We will kidnap them and then force them to make us idols."

Minsu and Sohyon stared at him for a few seconds. "That.. is the best idea ever" Minsu agreed. "Who should we kidnap?"

Sohyon slammed her fist into her other hand. "I think it should be Hitman Bang. He deserves it for rejecting me for being female."

"I don't think we can fit him in my car." Sochun shook his head.

"You can fit in there, I think he's good," Minsu smirked. Sochun punched his face so hard it sounded like slapping a frozen watermelon.

"Besides, I want someone from a bigger company." Sochun went back to talking to Sohyon while Minsu withered in pain on the floor. "If a company with just 2 boy bands and solo artist debuted a co-ed group so soon after the CEO disappeared, suspicion would be raised."

"You know, the big three release new bands all the time" Minsu groaned. "We should try one of them."

"Good idea." Sochun nodded. "Which one should we kidnap?"

"Well Lee Soo-man is like 200 years old, so kidnapping him would be hard," Sohyon thought hard "And YG makes me fell dirty so he's out."

"Park Jinyoug it is." Sochun stepped off the box he was on, "Now, here's the plan..."

* * *

The trio was hiding by the front entrance, waiting for the CEO to come out. "Oppas, We've been here for three hours." Sohyon took a deep breath. "We can take a break and get something to eat, I'm 100% he'll still be here when we get back."

"We don't know that." Sochun looked determined, "He could be waiting for us to leave."

"Yeah but-" Sohyon started to complain when the door opened and 7 men walked out of the building.

"Well, JB, I wouldn't not complement Namjoon on his namtiddes." one of them said with a hint of fear. The rest laughed while the trio bit back laughter as well. 

"Jackson, we all know you want his namtiddes." Another laughed while hitting his shoulder.

"Shut up Jinyoung," Jackson said blushing, the trio immediately fell quiet hearing that name. "Let's just go get lunch." They headed to the parking lot. The trio followed them without being noticed. The 7 men got into a van, and the trio got in a Taurus.

"This is it!" Sochun cheered while driving. "We're gonna be famous!" They followed the van through a drive-thru, getting a big mac, chicken nuggets, and Filet o Fish because Sohyon is weird enough to like the Filet o Fish. Done with that, they followed them into a park. The 7 men went to a picnic table to eat, while the trio hid in some bushes. "Here's the plan, wait for him get away from the group, and then Sohyon will ask for an autograph, Then I'll sneak behind him, press down on a pressure point on his shoulder to knock him unconscious."

"Pressure points only work in cartoons, idiot," Sohyon remarked, so Sochun pressed on one of hers's causing to Sohyon gasp for air.

"Alright, glad we cleared that up." Sochun hugged Sohyon while she recovered "Minsu bring the car near the entrance, and open the trunk." Minsu nodded and ran off.

Meanwhile, at the picnic table, the group was having a normal guy conversation.

"Well if I had to have sex with someone in Seventeen, it would probably be.." JB went silent, "Hmm."

"I gotta pee," Jinyoung interjected before leaving. He entered the nearest restroom while Sochun and Sohyon hid waiting for him to come out.

"Why didn't we get him while he was walking to the bathroom?" Sohyon complained.

"I don't want to get pee all over me." Sochun cringed, "Gross." Jinyoung left the restroom and the plan started. Sohyon ran up to him.

"Oh! Oh! Oppa, can you sign this?" Sohyon held the paper with all the companies. She only showed the side without anything on it. "Please, please?"

"Ugh!" Jinyoung moaned. "Fine." He bitterly took the paper while Sochun took the position. "What's your-" Sochun pressed down on a pressure point, Jinyoung's eyes went wide before sealing shut.

"Oh, shit this is working." Sochun looked the unconscious body in his arm. He looked at Sohyon "Let's go." Avoiding the group of now 6 people, they made their way to the car, carefully put Jinyoung the trunk, and drove off.

"He looks younger then I thought he would," Sohyon said while watching him from the backseat. "Do think he's had plastic surgery?" 

"I don't care." Minsu checked his phone. 

"Maybe it's on Wikipedia." Sohyon took out her phone. "God, he looks nothing like his picture." She noticed the link 'Not to be confused the got7 member Park Jinyong.' She looked back the unconscious man, before clicking the link. "He looks so similar to... Uh oh! UH OH! **UH OH!** " She leaped into the trunk while the Shochun and Minsu confusedly called out to her. She woke him up by slapping him before quickly covering his mouth. "Hey, how's it going. Stop struggling, it's just a kidnapping. Here's the deal, I need to ask you something, so when I uncover your mouth, you are to only answer that. Scream or talk more than necessary, and we'll find the nice ditch to place your dead body." Sohyon remained stoic while Jinyoung grew more horrified. "Blink if you understand." Jinyoung whimpered and blinked. "Good now, for the question." Sohyon went pale and her legs got shaky, "Are you in a band?"

Jinyoung nodded his head, "Yes, I'm in Got7" Sohyon eyes went wide, she didn't know what to do know. They didn't kidnap a CEO.

"Stay here for a few seconds. You can go back to sleep if you want." Sohyon climbed back into the backseat. 

"What was that about?" Shochun asked.

"We kidnapped the wrong guy," Sohyon said with a thousand-yard stare.


	2. Oh! Crap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio needs a new plan.

The car was quiet, even the engine wasn't making that much noise. Sochun, Minsu, and Sohyon didn't look at each other. Eventually, Sochun hit the steering wheel, "How the hell did we kidnap the wrong person?!" Sochun screamed at Sohyon.

"I don't know!" Sohyon cried, "This was your idea! Now we're never going to be famous!" Jinyoung became confused by the fact fame was their concern and not that they just kidnapped someone.

"Well, now we should give him back, and go back to trying to kidnap the CEO." Minsu pointed out. "I mean, there's nothing we can do with him, unless... Can you make us idols?" Jinyoung shook his head. "Yeah, give him back, force him to make a story about where he went."

Sochun thought about it for a bit. "No, that won't work, he knows too much." Sochun watched him from the rearview mirror. "I don't anyone to know we fucked up this badly. Like, we messed up more than that one Chinese guy that ate a bat."

Jinyoung shook his head, "I'm with the guy with glasses, give me back. I won't say anything." He smiled innocently while sweating from nervous, "Please just let me go."

"Quiet," Sohyon ordered, she turned back to the trio, "I think we should kill him, keep the fact we messed up this badly a secret, and we can go back to trying to kidnap the CEO." Jinyoung started to cry.

"Won't work. GOT7's name won't make sense if he dies." Minsu pushed his glasses back. "And GOT6 just doesn't sound right."

"Is that the only reason you have for not murdering me!?" Jinyoung cried. "The name of my band!?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Minsu shrugged. "I mean, we're planning on kidnapping the CEO of your company. Are you expecting us to be nice?"

"I have an idea." Sochun tapped the steering wheel. "We can use him for ransom."

"Explain?" Jinyoung whined out of fear.

"We keep him at our apartment, while we convince the CEO to make us famous," Sochun explained to Minsu and Sohyon. "We'll release him when he agrees." 

"What if he doesn't agree?" Jinyoung panicked. "What happens to me if he doesn't agree?" The trio got into a huddle a discussed. "Please just tell me what will happen!"

"You better hope he agrees," Sochun asserted. "Cause we're... We will.... we don't have a plan," Sochun's voice trailed off. 

* * *

Meanwhile, at the picnic table, GOT7 was waiting for Jinyoung to return. "No, Hyung, You're not listening, Laser eyes is the best superpower," Yugyeom slammed the table. "You can start a fire easily and make lots of smores. You can comment arson and no one will be able to tell it was you." 

"Yugyeom! Laser eyes are nothing compared to shapeshifting!" BamBam stood up, "You can be a dragon, a puddle of water, a series of random shapes outside your estranged parent's house in the middle night while everyone involved repents their sins," His eyes grew dim and he stared into the distance "and a panda cub."

"What?" Mark asked. Everyone at the table was deeply confused, but BamBam was smiling. "Also, where's Jinyoung?"

"Yeah, he hasn't come back from the restroom." Jackson began to look around, "I'm getting worried."

"Let's go look for him." JB stood up and everyone followed. They walked up to the restroom and Yugyeom knocked on the door.

"Hyung?" Yugyeom called while knocking on the door. "Are you still in there?" There was no response.

"Jinyoung, stop trying to suck your dick!" BamBam slammed on the door. "You've been in there for 30 minutes." Still nothing.

Jackson flicked BamBam in the head, before jiggling the doorknob, "It's unlocked. Should we go in?" They opened the door and it was empty. "Someone call him." JB took out his cellphone.

* * *

Jinyoung's cellphone started to buzz. The trio was almost to the apartment and became horrified when the phone rang. "Fuck! Sohyon, get his phone." Sohyon groaned because climbing in and out of the trunk gets exhausting. She did climb back in the trunk and took his phone.

"Should I answer it?" She asked. The phone was buzzing rapidly and a picture of JB was on the screen. 

"Yes!" Jinyoung exclaimed. Sohyon glared at him 

"No!" Sochun ordered, "Bring me the phone." Sohyon climbed back into the backseat and gave the phone. It had stopped buzzing but was now being flooded with text from his band members. "We're here, Minsu, get a rope so we can tie him up." Minsu nodded and ran off. When he came back he had a jump rope. "Is that what we're using?"

"Sorry for not having the perfect rope for kidnapping someone!" Minsu threw the jump rope at him. "Should I get something to cover his mouth so he can't scream?"

"Oh, I forgot about that." Sochun gasped "Yeah go get something." Minsu ran off again. "Make sure it's not horrible if we get on the news, I want something that will cool on TV!"

"You three are horrible people!" Jinyoung yelled. Sohyon was tying his hands and legs together. "Do you care about anything besides fame?"

"No, not really," Sohyon finished tying him up. "I guess we care about each other sometimes." 

Minsu ran up to the car with an orange bandana, "Will this work? It looks cool enough." Sohyon covered his mouth and everyone went into the apartment. "Where should we put him?" 

"In the guest room." Sochun "Not because he's a guest, that's the only room we keep clean." Minsu dragged him to the guest room. He unceremoniously just threw him on the floor.

"Ow! fuck!" Jinyoung screamed in the bandana, muffling his voice.

"Yep," Minsu shut the door

Once the door was locked and a bookshelf was placed in front of the door, the trio went a messy room with a bunk bed and a single bed. They climbed on the single bed and scrolled through Jinyoung's contacts.

"Found it!" Sohyon tapped on the CEO's contact. Sochun called him and the other two crowded around him.


	3. RELEASE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan unfolds.

The phone was ringing while the trio sat in suspense. "He'll answer, he'll answer. Why isn't he answering?" Sochun grew impatient.

"Maybe he's in a meeting." Minsu squeaked, "Or one of the many things a CEO needs to do."

"Minsu. Quiet." Sochun calmly slapped the color off of Minsu, knocking him off the bed. Sochun called the CEO for the 20th time, that hour. He picked up this time.

"Oh, my fuck! Juinor, this better be important!" The guy on the other line sounded like he was ready to strangle someone. "How can I focus on counting all my money if you keep calling me every five seconds?" Sochun pulled the phone away from his ear due to the screaming.

Sochun cleared his throat, looked at the two smiling, "Hello zir, me und mein friends haffe one of your idols if vu-"

Sohyon ripped the phone from him. "Why the FUCK are you speaking in a German accent?" He smacked his head with every word. Minsu checked his phone while Sohyon tried to decapitate the bigger guy.

Sochun shielded himself from the onslaught, "So he doesn't know it's us." Sochun steeped away from the abuse

Minsu titled his head, "Umm if we're going to be famous in his company, we should probably let him know who we are."

"Minsu! I will drop you!" Sochun glared at him. Sohyon took the phone from him. Meanwhile, in Park Jinyoung's office, he was staring at his phone in silence and confusion.

"We kidnapped one of your idols. Make us famous, we'll let him go." Sohyon mumbled while watching her friends murder each other.

"What." Was Jinyoung's only response. 

"Yep." Sohyon replied, "Can you hold for a few seconds? I got to do something." Sohyon put the phone down, before running to the two boys. "Minsu, No, no hands around his throat. We've talked about this!" She separated them and Sochun picked up the phone.

"Yeah, so we can send you pictures, or put him on the phone for proof. Just make us famous and you can have him back." Sochun nodded with a smile.

"I... Umm... let me talk to him." Jinyoung's voice was flat. The trio left the room and entered the guest room. Sochun placed the phone next to him the captive's face.

"Why isn't he speaking?" Minsu whispered.

"I have no clue." Sohyon examined him. "OH!" She pulled the bandana on his face down. "Okay Jinyoug, tell Jinyoung what happened... wait, what?" Sohyon looked at her shoes.

"Please help me" he pleaded into the phone. "They kidnapped me... I don't know the address... Well, they meant to kidnap you but they messed up-"

"Sohyon cover his mouth!" Sochun took the phone away. "So, yeah, make us famous, we'll send him away." His speech was fast and tripped over his words.

"... Okay, fine, give me your address and I'll send you a company van to pick everyone up." After receiving their address he hung the phone. The trio shared a smile and ran into there bedroom.

* * *

At the JYPE building, Jinyoung had called the rest of the members of GOT7 to his office.

"So, yeah, that's what happened," Jinyoung said the 6 men. "He sounded fine on the phone."

"Do you have a plan to get him back?" JB asked.

"Yeah, those people we're stupid enough to give me their address so the police should be able to get him back." Jinyoung looked at the phone, "Still can't believe they fell for that."

"So when will he be home?" Jackson asked. Everyone in the band was nervous.

"Depends on if he needs medical treatment. He might need to stay in a hospital but if he doesn't he should able to come home. Now, you guys get the rest of the day but stay in your dorm." Jinyoung excused them from the room.

* * *

The trio was in the living room waiting for the van to arrive. To pass the time they were watching the new Blackpink video. 

"Rosé is the hottest." Minsu pointed out. "I mean just look at her boobs, no one in Blackpink is better."

"Minsu," Sochun gritted through his teeth "how many times do I have to force you to sleep outside until you realize Jennie is the hottest goddess alive."

"Oh my god, you two," Sohyon pulled out her phone, "I have a god damn PowerPoint on the all reasons Lisa is the best. Reason number one-"

Someone knocked on the door. Sochun was closest, so naturally, he yelled at Minsu to get the door. 

"Nah, Oppa I got it." Sohyon walked up to the door. She opened it and became face to face to a police officer. She slammed the door and sat back in the living room. "Minsu-Oppa, don't just sit there, get the door!" She yelled.

The police officer opened the door, and two others followed. Sochun decided to be a responsible leader for once "Scatter!" The trio went off in a different direction. It was like that scene in Ratatouille when the humans enter the kitchen and all the rats go off in different directions.

The police officers went to work grabbing the trio. The grabbed Minsu trying to climb out the window, even though they were on the fifth floor. Sochun was trying to escape through an airway vent, even though that only works in cartoons. Sohyon was trying to hide in a washing machine, even though that's stupidly dangerous, like seriously, if the lid locks while you're in there, you suffocate to death. Don't Sohyon, be smart.

The police officers handcuffed them and threw them in a squad car.

"God damn it, Sochun-hyung this is all your fault." Minsu kicked Sochun's nuts.

"Now, now," Sochun said with a voice an octave higher than usual. "Look on the bright side."

"THERE IS NO BRIGHT SIDE!" Sohyon screamed so loud, that she broke a lung.

"Our mugshots are going to be on the news." Sochun smiled, "We're going to be famous."

"YAY!" everyone cheered.

* * *

Jinyoung was escorted to GOT7's dorm by one of the police officers. The band was waiting for him with bated breath. He got out of the police car and walked up to his band. They tackled him into a hug.

"Jinyoung, are you okay?"

"We were so worried!"

"Did they hurt you?"

"In case they didn't feed you, we made your favorite food."

"You must have been so scared."

"We missed you so much!"

Jinyoung hugged all six of his band members at once. Tears flew from his face.

"Jinyoung, are you okay?" JB asked while everyone broke from the hug.

"I missed you guys."


End file.
